marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Trey Creel (Earth-616)
"Then and now, what I protect has never changed." ''- Trey Creel'' History Trey was born to Sage Zeller and Preston Creel. Sage is from a secret, but very strong assassin family and Preston is from regular powered parents but his powers come directly from the Phoenix. They became very rich people due to Sage and Preston working very good jobs. Preston had gotten the rest of his education in another dimensional Earth so when he came back to the original, he was qualified to get any job. When Trey was born, Preston had set a seal that was originally made by Hope Summers and his mother to seal the Phoenix within him. So since Preston has both their energies, he made a seal for Trey that sealed all the Phoenix within him, except a very small amount which can be accessed in dire situations. This was sealed so Trey wouldn't follow down the tragic path that Preston originally had. (See Eternities Issues). After 2 years, he began to train from his mother and father as Sage thought he was too young to train which was at birth, unlike what her family did to her. He was trained in the assassination art and elemental art of their powers and taught with great skill how to use them. He didn't get his elemental powers at first, so it was just the assassination art which he seemed to get down with great speed. As 2 years passed, they discovered his elemental power: Lightning. In Sage's family bloodline, there is a trait of a dark element that is said to be stronger, more destructive and feared than the normal and it rarely shows up in the family. The last person to get it was Sage and Trey isn't supposed to get it. But due to 25% of the Phoenix inside of him, it brought out all the potential of his elemental trait, and brought out the darkness. This was a huge surprise for Sage as it wasn't supposed to show, but the fact that the Phoenix draws out the most potential from the trait made sense. After this was found, he was trained especially hard by his parents to make him strong. But the turning point in Trey's life was when he was 5, he remembered his dad had left home because something bad was happening to him. This greatly devoted Trey and stayed with him for a long time, and it still does as he's 15 right now. After this happened, he began to train his hardest to get really strong, and wanted to get as strong as his parents so he could go and kill the people who had been said to kill his father. Although know he's 15 and he's learned the special and powerful assassination arts, he doesn't want to be an assassin yet because of his school life. Powers/Abilities '' '''Mutant?: '''Yes '''Dark Lightning Manipulation: '''Trey is able to generate, manipulate and absorb Dark Lightning to his advantage. He can make some constructs with his lightning by compressing the shape of it, or just use normal but deadly attacks. He usually also coats his body parts in lightning to enhance his strikes as well. Due to his special bloodline, his dark lightning is much more dangerous and super destructive than normal lightning and should not be underestimated with. It also has way higher voltages than regular lightning, which would probably kill someone, with a touch, but luckily he has excellent control over it. He can also make electric storm clouds that is capable engulfing his surroundings with storm clouds which impairs the opponent's vision. It can also impair an opponent's movements as it becomes as dense as Trey wants it to be or it can zap the person with electricity. '''Martial Arts: '''He was trained by Sage and Preston in some martial art forms such as Kickboxing, Karate, Boxing, Jujitsu, and Ninjitsu. He doesn't do much of these, because he uses his skateboard mostly. '''Masterful Skater:' Trey is extremely dexterous with his skateboard, doing very acrobatic tricks that normal humans can't even do, with ease. Master Weapon Specialist: Although he prefers fighting with his blade or claws, Trey is capable of turning any objects in his possession, into a lethal weapon, even if he has no familiarity with it. Healing Factor: '''His lightning is set so that when he gets injured, his injuries get healed quickly so it is very effective. Due to Sage not training him as harsh as her parents did, his healing factor isn't too high, but the lightning makes up for it. '''Enhanced Strength: Trey has displayed numerous feats of his strength. He can easily lift up boulders several times his size, and cleave through massive trees in a single strike. He can even use his skateboard effectively swinging it around and flipping it with ease. Enhanced Agility: '''Trey is very agile on his own without the lightning and can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. '''Enhanced Speed: Although Trey can sprint effectively for prolonged amount of time, he cannot run very fast. This is where his lightning comes into place. Since his lightning is naturally in his body, he has the ability of Lightning Enhanced Speed which helps him in everyday life and in battles. Immunity to Poison: This ability is what Sage didn't want to do to Trey, but after Preston left, his determination to get stronger forced Sage to start making him immune to poison, and eventually, now he has SOME immunity to it. Strong Muscle and Joint Control: Trey learned this ability from his mother and can dislodge his joints at will and in the blink of an eye, an ability that enables him to escape from most ties. * Claws: One of the several assassination arts learned from his mother consists in adjusting the anatomy of his hand- His fingernails turn into claws that are sharper than knives, with which he can sever a limb, a head or even rip out an heart with frightening ease. * Snakes: Trey whips his arms with incredible fluidity and speed, cleaving anything that comes in contact with them. Phoenix Force Mode: '''Since the Phoenix inside of him is sealed, he can't use any of it's power except for minor things, like changing his clothing from Trey, to Trauma. But when Trey has so much rage in his heart at one time, he gets access to a bit of his Phoenix Force because of the seal loosening inside him. It makes sense as well since the Phoenix reacts to his rage. But when Trey goes into his Phoenix Force Mode, his body starts to crackle with Phoenix Force lightning and his eyes glow completely white. He gains a tremendous boost of power which can let him easily overpower foes that were once too much for him to handle. His Dark Lightning is still there, but the design on the dark lightning changes to a cosmic type color. You'll see the universe designs in the lightning that he produces which indicates it's now Cosmic Lightning. '''Cosmic Lightning: Due to Trey having Sage's genes of Dark elements, it has mutated Trey's Phoenix into a Lightning Phoenix Raptor, instead of the usual fire. Trey can create 'cosmic' lightning under any conditions, even the impossible ones such underwater. This lightning do not require any weather or normal things to shock and burn, and it burns so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. In his force of complete anger, he unlocks his Phoenix Force within for a short time, but gives him perfect control over this lightning, and may only consume what it wills. This lightning is shown to be able to burn and shock even underwater. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. Equipment 'Phoenix Blade: '''This is a dark colored, long tapered blade, similar to a sword. It's long and thin and it doesn't have a hilt. Trey can generate this out of his palm at any speed. This is a special blade that although its mainly stabbing, it isn't normal and can slice really clean and easily. This blade is infused with solid Phoenix energy and that's why it's able to stab and slice anything easily. It is also indestructible as it cannot be destroyed, unless it is struck by a force way greater than the Phoenix Force. Trey can insert the blade back into his palm at near instantaneous speeds in case of danger. This is Trey's weapon as Trauma. '''Skateboard: '''Trey has a skateboard that is very special to him because his father gave it to him. It was for when Trey grew up and sure enough, Trey did become a skater. However, it was later modified to have a special metal alloy in it that made it 50 kilograms, but weighed lightly whenever it was attached to him, due, to his lightning making it light. The material used to make it are mixed with other, so it makes it so that is cannot be destroyed easily, not even an enhanced punch with powers. That's what Trey made it to be. So Trey is the only one who can ride it and use it. This is Trey's weapon for when he's a civilian. He is very proficient with it and can use it as if were his blade. Trey's skateboard is what it looks like on the right, except, that the wheels are black. Both sides of the skateboard has that pattern that you see on the right. ''Appearance Trey is a light skinned individual, since he is mixed, with Preston's dark skin and Sage's light skin. His eye color is hazel and his hair is curly and light brown. He always mostly has a hat on that's backwards. Trey has the face as you see in his picture up top but a bit younger. His body is slim, yet muscular, due to all his years of training constantly. He has LOTS of scars on his body due to the harsh training he endured. Trey has two small earrings on his ear that is barely noticeable. He also has a birthmark on the Phoenix Symbol on his right shoulder. He is 15 years old, but is 6'0. His normal clothing is usually a T-Shirt, polos or button down with shorts. He sometimes wears slim fit jeans or khakis as well. He also wears skating shoes or Vans. Usually the shirts or merchandise he has on is cannabis related, as Trey smokes weed occasionally. As you can see, he wears hats most of the time and its backwards. His Hero suit as "Trauma" is this: This is Trey's costume as Trauma. It's black like what the picture depicts. The costume on him is a tight fit on his body so it matches his slim body shape. He way he gets into this suit is that he has a ring that was infused with Space-Time energy from his father. Trey touches anything he wants with the silver part of the ring and it can be transported to the small marking on it. The marking opens and transports the suit out of it and into the air in front of him. And before it can touch the ground, Trey uses his super speed to take the suit and put it on. Personality Ever since Preston had left the household of the family, Trey had become a hardworking individual with the sole purpose to become the strongest and take out his father's killers. He's been nonstop training every since that fated day and has been getting stronger each and everyday, due to his mother's training. As he got older, he's become very protective of his family; whenever someone tries to say something about his mother or sister, he gets angry or in the person's face ready to beat down on them. Currently, Trey is a rebellious teenager that doesn't like following orders, as he thinks his method's are the best, due to his experience. He is sometimes very cold and apathetic to people around him at first, until they start to grow on him. Despite this personality, he shows humorous sides of himself which is a good thing sometimes. On the outside his facial expression is usually emotionless as he's most of the time a cool-headed individual. Whenever he's feeling depressed about his father, he resorts to marijuana and loves to smoke it a bit, to get his mind off of it. Since his skateboard comes from his dad Preston when he was younger, he always has it with him, except in battle.